


Heartbreaker (Remixed)

by LonelyAquarian



Series: Heartbreaker [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Chick Fight, Day At The Beach, End of the Relationship, F/M, Girl's Day Out, Memories, Moving On, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/pseuds/LonelyAquarian
Summary: April and Co. Go Out To The Beach, Only To Get Into A Spat.





	1. Girl's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How A Innocent Girl's Day Out Goes Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ HEARTBREAKER AT ALL!!!!!!!!

It is 1:23 A.M in the city of Seattle, and April is roller skating down the street with a trophy in her hand.

"I won. I won!" She cheers to herself as she turns down a corner as she is less than two minutes away from her house. "This has been the best night of my life."

**< /3**

"April, are you ready to go skating with us or what?" Reed asks her friend as she, Arizona and Callie are putting on their skate at April's front door.

"I'll be down in a second." April yells from her room as she is grabbing her phone.

"Well, hurry up." Callie yells. "We are excited to skate by the boardwalk with those cheesy clowns."

"Are you still hung up on _IT_?" Arizona asks.

"Bitch, please." Reed answered. "Even I'm still hung up on that movie."

"Me too." April says as she emerges from her room.

Everyone is simply staring at her.

"What?"

"You." Callie says.

"Me what?" April says as she is putting on her roller skates.

"You're wearing nothing a pair of booty shorts, a bra, knee and elbow pads." Arizona says.

"So what's the problem?"

"You look...hot." Callie says.

"Thank you." April says as she grabs her keys.

"You better work it bitch." Reed says.

"I second that." Arizona says.

"Let's the good times roll." April says with a smile on her face as she closes her door.

**< /3**

"Man, it is so good to skate on a Saturday afternoon." Arizona says.

"It sure is." Reed says.

"People peeing in the ocean." Callie says.

"Someone losing their bathing suits." Reed supplies

"Watching the sane, old people, act bitchy." Callie says.

"Or watching you tie up a clown." April says as Callie is literally tying up a clown to the post.

"That is so wrong." Arizona says.

"No it isn't." Reed supplies.

"It's a bit wrong, but-"

Someone bumps into April as she is about to finish her statement.

It's Lexie.

"So, you are here with your bitches?" She asks April with condescending look on her face.

"Bitches? Who are you calling a bitch, bitch?" Reed snaps.

"Beat it you damn throw-pillow." Callie sneers.

"Throw-pillow?" April asks her friend. "I think 52 year old mattress face would be better."

"I'm still hear you, whores."

"Didn't I tell you to stop disrespecting me?" April asks her.

"Why would I? Last night when Jackson and I were having sex, he called out your name and I find that disrespectful."

"And how is that April's problem?" Reed asked.

"Because I'm the main woman in his life."

"Try main whore." Callie says.

"Whore?" Lexie asks.

"Whore, slut, tramp." Reed volunteers. "It's all the same thing really."

"Come on, you guys. Let's go." April says.

"I agree. Let's go." Arizona says.

"Fine. Leave. But just know that this isn't over." Lexie says as she skates away from the other women.

"God, she is so damn annoying." Callie says.

**< /3**

"Man, skating by the beach never gets old." April says as they are all at the back of her truck, putting on their sneakers.

"It sure doesn't. The highlight for me was the one drunk guy who walked into a parked car, apologized to a tree and collapsed on the sand screaming "Quick, call Khaleesi to find me some gummy bears." Reed says.

"Did you get the footage, Callie?" April asks.

"Yup."

"Awesome!" Arizona says.

"It sure is! We can watch this without any guilt." Reed says.

"That is so true." April says. "Hey, it's still a bit early. Why don't we hit up a bar?"

"Let's go!" The other say.

**< /3**

"Hello, ladies. What can I get for you?" The bartender asks.

"I'll take a beer." April says.

"I'll have a... _Sex on the Beach_." Callie says.

"A mojito for me." Arizona says.

"Martini. Extra dirty." Reed says.

"Coming right up." The bartender says.

"Thank you." The four women say.

"So, what's up with you and Charles?" April asks.

"Well, I have to tell you that...HE PROPOSED!"

"WHAT?! CONGRATS!" April squeals.

"Congratulations." Arizona tells Reed.

"Get it while you're young baby." Callie says.

"Thank you!" Reed says. "He asked me last night, and I was just shocked until I proposed to him right back."

"That is amazing!" April supplies. "So wha-"

"Hey, _whore_." Lexie says, bumping into April, again.

This time, April turns around and slaps the shit out of Lexie.

"Sometime, bitches like you don't understand the concept of _'Quit disrespecting April'_ at all." Reed says as the other two are cheering April on.

"What the fuck are you doing here anyway?" Callie asks.

"Meeting my man. I just thought that I would warn you to stay away from my man."

"And why would I want your man who couldn't even stay faithful to me?" April asks.

"Because he called out you name while we were having sex!"

"Which is not my problem."

"Yes it is because he still dreams about a red-headed whore, girl who-"

April punches Lexie in the nose.

"You bitch!" Lexie yells as the blood is flowing from her nose. "You wanna go?!"

"Yeah, bitch! I wanna go!" April says as she pounces on Lexie.

"Stop!" Arizona yells as she's pulling April off of Lexie.

"Yeah, you want more of this?!" April asks Lexie as Callie is unblocking her path from getting to Lexie. "'cause I got more!"

"Shut your big mouth, all right?" Lexi tells her.

"Oh, yeah, it goes with my big brain, and my sexy ass, you dumb ass, bitch!" April yells back.

"What? That's the best you've got?" A conniving Lexie asks her.

"That's why Mark dumped your cheating ass last year!" April continues on with her rant.

"April!" Callie says. "I am so proud of you for saying that."

"Enough!" A commanding voice says.

"What?!" April snaps as Arizona pulls her off of Lexie.

"Alex!" Callie greets. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting a drink, but this fight is more interesting." Alex says. "Now, if we're going to do this correctly, let's go next door where there is a ring to fight in."

"Let's go." Reed says. "I'm sick of this bitch."

"Me too." April says. "Lead the way."

**< /3**

"Here are the rules for this fight: No groin attacks, no knees to the head on a grounded opponent, no strikes to the back of the head or the spine, no head butts, no eye gouging, no fish hooking, no fingers in an opponent's orifices, and last but not least, no biting."

"Got it." April says as she raised her fists.

"Get ready, get set, fight!" Alex says as he rings the bell, playing a song in the background.

Lexie throws the first punch and hits April in the nose.

"You tramp." April pounces on Lexie and starts to punch her in the face, relentlessly.

"My money is on the red headed girl!" Someone shouts from the back. "I bet $50."

"That's your wife's sister."

"So what?" The guy deadpans.

"That's just wrong. Anyway, I bet $50 on the wannabe blonde who threw the first punch." He yells back.

"You whore! You bit me!" April yells.

"That you did." Alex says. "Round one goes to April."

"This fight is hot!" Callie says.

"I wish there were more than five rounds, but whatever." Arizona stated.

"Who knew that when April and Jackson met that night at the art gallery, it wasn't going to last?" Reed asks.

"They were _'Mint-To-Be'_ until he cheated on her with that skinny bitch." Callie says.

"For real. I mean, April gave all her love to him and this is taking it all back from him." Reed says as she shakes her head at their friend's former love story.

She'd never forget her friend's story.


	2. How Japril Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's An End To Infinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Is In April's POV.

_When I entered the house, it is so quiet as soon as pass the threshold. Surprisingly, oddly quiet._

" _Hello?" My voice echoes breaking the creepy silence._

" _Jackson_ _?" Nothing. Not a voice, not a sound. "That's weird."_

_He said he would have been home by lunch time; my first thought is that something happened at the last minute and he had to stay at work as it isn't unusual at all. However, I think it's odd because he would usually leave me a message. I head upstairs as a start unpleasant feeling starts developing through my chest._

_Our bedroom door is slightly open and something inside of me is screaming to get away, to get the hell out of that house but sadly the rational part of me takes over, deciding to shamelessly listen to my dark foreboding._ _I'm standing there, completely frozen, feeling my heart sinking when I hear the soft moans of a woman coming through the door, I give it a soft push until the vision of what's going on inside of our bedroom is clear._

_They don't notice my presence at first, of course they don't; They're clearly too busy with their mating ritual to acknowledge that the owner of the house, the wife who is currently a wrecked mess, is standing right in front of them._   _Jackson_ _is lying on his back as the babbling, bumbling, bleached-blonde, baboon, is above him is riding him like there's no tomorrow. I can't see the bitch's face and honestly I don't want to because I know who she is. I can't bear to face right now because one thing is very clear to me: he'd felt the need to find someone else simply because I wasn't enough for him; enough good, enough hot, enough worthy._

_I just…can't. I know I should go over there and beat his ass. Because honestly finding out that he's having an affair just a month before our year long wedding anniversary it's the lowest of the low, but still, having a breakdown in front of someone that's not worthy of any of my tears, I think it's way worse. I let out an involuntary sharp intake of breath when I feel my legs finally start moving again, I take few shaking steps heading towards the door when, finally, Jackson notices me._

_"April." He pants with panic filling his voice and that makes me feel a rush of pain running through my veins, realizing that I had caught him._

_"Why?"_

_"How could he?"_

_"Am I not enough?"_

_These are the questions that keep flowing through my mind like an endless loop as I try to get out of his reach. He calls me, pleading me to stop and let him explain and I can't help but release a bitter, yet sarcastic, laugh._

_Explain what exactly? How stupid I'd been this entire time?_

_He stops me just before walking down the stairs, grabbing me by my arm and keeping me still in a tight grip._   _I give a significant glance at the wooden stairs below my feet and a strange, unpleasant, feeling starts creeping through my chest. He lifts up my chin, trying to make me look at him and I give in, even though that's not what I want. I look at him and I realize that in a matter of a second what I've always loved about his deep, loving eyes whose I've always told were pure like snow, is now irreparably tarnished._

 _"Let me go. Now!" I close my eyes as I keep pushing him away with all of my strength, or at least what's left of it._   _I refuse to open my eyes because he doesn't deserve my tears. He's not worthy of my pain. All I want right now is to break his face and burn this house, but sadly his forceful grip doesn't allow it._

_I hear footsteps behind me and it doesn't take a genius to figure that his two-dollar whore is walking past us, trying to get away from this "shitty" situation; at that point I can't help it; I open my eyes and I can only take in the details of blonde hair hanging from the wearing hoodie she's wearing._

_"Bye, babe." She calls out as she turns to look at him. "I'll call you tonight for round four. Bye, bitch!"_

_The door opens and closes._

_"No." He says with voice raw and scared as his eyes are trying to coerce me into looking at him, in a weak attempt to feed me once again with his lies._

_"No." I repeat._

_"April..." Tears start running free over his face._

_"Don't you dare!" I say as his hand stops mid-air, he knows that touching me would be the biggest mistake of his life; like trusting him was mine._

_"April... It's.."_

_"Don't you dare say that you're sorry when you're not sorry at all!" My sharp voice cut him off, trying to shrug off his forceful grip. He's too strong._   _"Don't feed me your bullshit,_ _Jackson_ _." I say to him, feeling my throat getting dry and a tightening pain developing in my chest. I try to hold on until my walls finally break and tears are copiously running over my face._

_I start sobbing endlessly, glaring at him with disgust even though my sight is partially clouded by the tears._

_"It was just-" my eyes widen, finally pushing him away with all the anger I've been holding in, just before the most absurd words would have escaped from his filthy mouth._

_"What?!" I say to him letting out a sad laugh. "It was a mistake?!" And then the vomit of words keeps flowing out of my mouth ceaselessly._

_He hangs his head._

_"Let me guess; You slipped and your dick accidentally impaled a body part that wasn't mine." I shake my head as my hand wipes away the tears on my face._   _"I can't believe that I got married to a cheating piece of shit!" The thought makes my stomach ache. I was ready to give children to this man, spend my whole life with him sitting on the porch or go travel the world, help little kids with cancer or something of that nature as a way to give back. He takes a few steps forward, shaking his head in denial as he tries to reach out for me._

_"We still are..."_

_"How long?!" I demand._

_"Four years." He winced._

_"So, let me get this straight. You've been with me for three long years, finally decided to get married to me last year, just to find out that I was your sloppy seconds?! What kind of man, what of husband does that make you?!"_

_"We're still going to be a happy, married couple." He says to me. "I can't resist Lexie, but you're my wife and we are going to be a happy couple."_

_My eyes widen comically, letting out a broken laugh out of my throat._

_He wants to have his cake and eat it too?_

_No the fuck he won't._

_"No the fuck we aren't! You can rot and die for all I care!" I say as his arms are grabbing mine once again, shaking me as his voice comes out in a broken whisper that makes my heart clench even more._

_"We are... April, I love you." At those words my heart is shattering in million pieces. I don't want to see him again._

_Ever._

_"Well, if you love me, then accept my petition for a divorce when I send you the papers, ASAP. I am going to pack up clothes, jump in my ride and take off from this hellhole. If you want me to stay here, then you can pack your stuff, close the door, lose the key and leave my heart on the mat for me. I was yours eternally, but this is the end to our so-called infinity, because you are no longer a monument in my life. You are officially an asterisk who has no space in my life."_

_"But-"_

_"FUCK OFF!" April yells._


	3. Good Goes The Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April's Final Goodbye To Her Heartbreaker

"Round two goes to blondie." Alex says.

Half the crowd starts to boo.

"Round three will begging shortly." Alex says.

"Great." April says as her friends walk up to her.

"You're doing well so far." Callie says. "Just remember to cover your thumb when you're punching the bitch."

"Yeah. Your hits will be very effective, especially if you hit her in the nose." Reed says.

"Don't forget to duck." A man says.

April turns.

She simply stares at Jackson.

"Hey, April."

"Goodbye, Jackson." She says as she steps back into the ring.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Reed starts.

"Beat it, chrome dome." Callie says.

"Not until I have to say what I need to say." He says adamantly. 

"Security, have this man removed!" Arizona yells. "He should be locked up for impersonating a man and for cheating on his ex-wife."

"Please." He begs.

"You have one minute."

"Reed!" Arizona says.

"Let's see what shit he's going to sprout." Reed says to Arizona.

"What the hell do you want from April, Jackson?" Reed's voice comes out edgy and he must have noticed that Reed isn't talking any bullshit.

"April." He replies trying to take a step forward. "I just want April back. I miss her so much and I now realize that Lexie is just using me for her own interest. April would never do that to me, and I miss her. I miss us."

Callie start shaking her head as Reed's whole body is convulsing with unimaginable rage.

"Please. Not this again." Arizona says as she rolls her eyes, turning away from him to watch April knock Lexie down.

"You need to let her go." Reed tells him.

Now it's his turn to shake his head in denial. He's aware that this won't be easy. He tries to walk over to April as a rush of disgust is running over her skin when she sees him walking towards the ring but Reed blocks his path.

"I can't live without...I love her. I miss her so much."

"That's obvious if you have to call out her name during sex with that slut!" Arizona spat.

"One, I knew that April wouldn't have lived without you either. She needed you like the air we all breathe. She never cared that you had lots of money at all because it wasn't important to her at all. I know this because April told me that she couldn't think of a future without you. You were her one and only, which I was jealous of, but now, everything is changed. Her fate will hopefully be tied to another person who loves her more than life itself, and it's time for you to finally let her go." Reed supplies.

"But-"

"Goodbye, Jackson." Arizona says. 

"But Ari-"

"She said goodbye, Avery!" Callie snaps as Lexie wins round three. "Get the fuck out of here and run to your gold digger!"

Jackson simply looks at April with longing eyes before he walks away.

"Round four: begin!" Alex says.

"You're going down bitch!" Lexie yells as she throws a punch at April.

April manages to block the attack and punches Lexie in the right side of her face, effectively knocking out a couple of Lexie's teeth.

"You're gonna pay for that." Lexie says.

"Me? Pay for your dental work?" April asks as she kicks Lexie in the stomach making her fall down to the ground. "Why don't you take your boyfriend's money to get your dental work accomplished?"

"Go April!" Callie cheers as she witnesses April kick Lexie in the side as she's on the ground.

"Fuck-"

_Kick._

"You-"

_Kick._

"For-"

_Kick._

"Coming-"

_Kick._

"Between-"

_Kick._

"Us-"

_Kick._

"You-"

_Kick._

"Sack-"

_Kick._

"Of-"

_Kick._

"Shit!"

_Kick._

"Round four goes to April." Alex says, and half the crowd cheers. "Now, the last round will start in a few minutes. Just a reminder, the last round determines the winner of this brawl and the coveted trophy. Place your final bets now!"

"April, you're doing really well!"

"Cut the crap!" Callie says.

"What's wrong?" April asks as she wipes the sweat from her forehead.

"Jackson is here. He wanted to talk to you." Reed says.

"Let me guess…he misses me and all that other nonsense?"

"Yup." Arizona says.

"I'm over it." April says. "I just wanna get this fight over with."

"You will." Callie says. "Do your best and no matter what happens, I am proud of you for kicking Lexie's insides relentlessly."

"Thanks, I think."

A couple minutes later, April steps back into the round.

"Alright, ladies, you know the drill." Alex says. "Get ready, get set, fight!"

Lexie throws a kick to April's head, but April catches her foot and spins her around. After she spun Lexie around like a rag doll, she throws her down on the ground. After Lexie landed on her back, April suddenly picks Lexie up by her ankles, lifts her, and bashes her face into the ground.

"Damn, did you see that?!" Callie yelled out.

"I didn't see that coming!" Arizona says.

"Who knew that the April's flight or die instincts would kick in? I didn't expect her to knock Lexie on her back, lift her up by the ankles, just for her to flip the bitch, and the bitch to land on her bad nose job? I am so proud of her." Reed says.

Lexie is out cold by April's surprise move.

"And the winner is April Kepner!" Alex yells out.

The crowd goes wild.

"This is awesome!" April says, standing on Lexie as Alex hands her the trophy. "Thank you for allowing us to fight in this fight club, for my support system and to my **_heartbreaker_** , for allowing me to be a strong woman.

"Come back anytime you need to vent out your frustrations." Alex tells her as he turns to the crowd. "As much as I love you guys for coming out here tonight, it is almost 1 a.m., so you don't gave to go home but you need to get the hell out of here."

**< /3**

"April, that was amazing!" Callie says.

"You should fight that bitch more often."

"And I'll join too." Arizona says.

April laughs.

"You know what? I'm going to skate home and bask in this victory." April says as she gets her skates from her trunk. "I'll pick up my car tomorrow for you guys."

"Night, April." Arizona says,

"Night. And thank you for being with me through thick and thin."

"What are friends for?" Reed asks.

April nods her head.

"I'll catch you guys later." She tells them with a smile on her face.

"Later."

"I won! I WON!" April screams as she is skating down the street, waving her trophy.

And as for her heart breaker Jackson Avery? Well, she isn't worried at all.

She's in a better place in her life and she's happy.


End file.
